But We Were Drunk
by Karu720
Summary: Grell Sutcliff takes Sebastian Michaelis to a party, in hopes of making him finally his with a bit of alcohol. Kaidou Kio has the same idea in mind for Agatsuma Soubi. What happens when Soubi and Sebastian both end up drunk and meeting each other? This is yaoi (BoyXBoy) Don't like it, don't read it! (I suck at summaries. )


**This is a yaoi between Sebastian and Soubi**

**Hi everyone~ I wrote a new fic, but I don't think this one will be too popular. Reason being is because Loveless doesn't seem to be very popular. So anyway, if you have no idea what Loveless is, or Black Butler, I would look it up before reading this, or it will just end up being a bunch of weird Japanese names. But it shouldn't be too hard to follow and no spoilers. **

**Another note: This may be OOC for 2 reasons: 1. They are drunk. Characters tend to be OOC when drunk. and 2. I have never written as Soubi,Kio or Grell before. **

**I wrote this because I couldn't find any fanfics for this pairing, and I know I can't be the only shipper out there.**

**This is also posted on my Deviant Art page (karutimburton) and my Tumblr, .com**

**Title came from my friend Siobhan~ **

**Once again, this is yaoi boyxboy SMUT. Don't like it, don't read it. **

* * *

"Come on now, Bassy!" Grell pouted as he watched Sebastian work from the window. Sebastian lets out a soft sigh.

"Look, Grell. Unlike you, I have work I need to do. Besides which, of all people, why would I decide to go with you?"

"You wound me, Sebastian darling." The blood red reaper says with a small grin. "Even you deserve a break, right? It will be at night and the brat doesn't have to know a thing."

Sebastian sighed again, this time it was a long sigh. He shut his eyes briefly and pushed aside his work for the time being.

"Grell, if I say yes, would you kindly leave and let me do my work?"

"Anything for you, Bassy!" Another sigh escapes Sebastian's lips as he keeps his crimson eyes shut.

"Fine, Grell. I'll go."

Grell grins from ear to ear with happiness, showing off his sharp fangs. "I'll come by to get you tomorrow night for the party! Farewell, my Sebastian darling!" Sebastian then sighed a bit, "It looks like I will have to work twice as hard to get all my work done on time tomorrow evening…"

The Blond artist was painting, working on an upcoming college project. Soubi, the blond, happened to have his best friend, Kio, over at the time. The green-haired male had a lollipop in his mouth.

"Hey, Sou-chan. Remember that party that's tomorrow night?"  
"What about it?"

"Let's go to it, Sou! It'd be a good way to spend a Friday night!"

Soubi said nothing in response, he kept painting. Kio groaned, taking the lollipop out of his mouth with a 'pop' sound. "Sou-chan, you never do anything fun! You're always hanging around that kid! Live a little! It's a night anyway; the kid will be sleeping at that hour." Soubi sighed softly, putting down the brush, and picking up a cigarette, which he then began to light. He brought it to his lips for a smoke, and looked to Kio. "Okay, Kio. Why not."

"Sou, you really- Wait what?"

Soubi grinned, taking a puff. "I said I'd go." Kio smiled a little bit.

"I'll stop by the place to grab you and we'll head over!"

"Fine, and besides, maybe it'll be fun. And perhaps I might even get around to drawing you naked."

"Ooh, Sou-Chan~! You know you can do that anytime!" Kio exclaimed, placing his hands on his chest, pulling at the buttons to expose his chest.

"I never said that I would for sure; don't get your hopes up."

The next day, Sebastian worked hard, like always. He planned to work a bit harder than normal to get all the work done before the evening fell, however, today seemed to be packed with more and more work than usual. Maybe Grell was right, maybe some time away from work, and the manor would be good for him.

After a few hours, it was now the evening. The moon came up, and it was drawing close to Sebastian's time to leave. He prepared his master for bed and was finishing off the final bits of work that was left. Grell had then appeared into the window of Sebastian's room, dressed accordingly for the event. "Why, hello there, Bassy! Ready to get going~?" Sebastian leaned back, stretching out his arms.

"I suppose so."

Grell crooked a brow. "You look kind of over dressed, Bassy."

"Keep in mind, I just learned about the event yesterday evening. I hadn't a lot of time to plan an outfit. I've been busy today."

"Such a workaholic!" Grell exclaimed, and Sebastian rolled his eyes, getting up and walking to the wardrobe.

"Just how formal or casually should I be dressed?"

"More so casual than what you usually wear."

"Very good. This should do then." Sebastian pulled something out of the wardrobe and turned to Grell. "If you don't mind, I can't very well change with you hanging over my shoulder. Go outside, I'll be out shortly."

"If you insist, just remember, Sebastian darling. Soon you'll be mine~" He winked, blowing Sebastian a kiss as he jumped out the window. Sebastian sighed out again, shuttering a small bit.

"This certainly will be one hell of a night."

It didn't take Sebastian too long to get changed, and soon as he was ready, he went out the window, meeting up with the anxious redhead. Grell looked up, grinning as he showed off his sharp teeth. "My my, how stunning you look, Bassy!" Grell exclaimed. Sebastian had on a gray coat with a black and white striped shirt. Around his neck was a black scarf as an accessory.

"Grell, might I ask where this party is located?"

"Japan."

The demon's red eyes widen some. "You can't possibly be serious."

"Come on now, Bassy. You said you would come, so no backing out now. Besides which, we are supernatural, so getting there will be a snap and you'll be able to be home before the brat even wakes up." Sebastian sighs.

"Alright, alright. Let's go then."

Grell Grins, and the two head off to their destination.

Grell was right, however. They got where they needed in hardly any time at all. They went up to a building, which looked like some sort of club.

"Well, Bassy. Here we are."

"Fine, you were right. We did get here rather fast." He says, then entering the building. Both men glance around, seeing mostly younger people, probably early 20s, as if they are college students. Sebastian had a feeling he had been dragged to a Japanese college party. He shrugged it off, figuring the two would blend well. Sebastian walked along, passing a blonde male, who was leaned up against the wall, holding a cigarette. The blonde watched the raven pass by, studying what he could of the male. It wasn't as great, it could have been a better party. Towards the back, there was a small area with a few couches. Sebastian sat down, blending well as he crossed his leg and shut his eyes. His red eyes opened slowly at hearing the sound of high-heeled shoes walk towards him and felt someone sit besides him.  
"We can't quite have a good party without some alcohol." Grell said, holding a bottle and two glasses. Sebastian couldn't help but give a signature grin.

"What on earth are you trying to do?"

"Trying to get Bassy to lighten up a bit and have some fun. Its not every day you get a break like this." He said, pouring some of the alcohol into the glass and handed it to Sebastian. Sebastian shrugged his shoulders and took the glass. "I suppose."

Grell poured himself some as well, and raised his glass. The demon raised his to the reaper and the two drank. Grell only poured himself a small bit, as he wasn't planning to get drunk. His plan was to make the raven drunk enough so he could have his way with him. With time, Sebastian ended up just a tad bit drunk, just as Grell had hoped for. He couldn't help but grin at the half-intoxicated Sebastian before him. It was almost weird seeing him in this state. It was then when Grell realized the bottle was nearly gone, and excused himself to retrieve some more. Sebastian sat alone, finishing his glass. The blonde, Soubi, walked over to the area Sebastian was in. It was more like a drunken hobble, as Soubi's friend had the same idea in mind as Grell did. Soubi stared at the male, before sitting down beside him.

"Hope you don't mind…I don't believe I've seen you around here before." Soubi says, pausing as he takes a sip of his drink. "But I'd honestly love to get to know you." Sebastian smirked, setting his glass down on a near by table.

"Yes, you are right. I am not from here. To whom do I owe the pleasure?"

"Agatsuma Soubi. And you?"

"The pleasure is mine, Mr. Agatsuma. I am Sebastian Michaelis."

"Just call me Soubi. " He says, looking over the raven. "You have an English accent…and your eyes are like nothing I have seen before. You seem perfect in every way. I'd love to draw you sometime. Even perhaps naked."

Sebastian chuckled a bit. "You humans say and do the strangest things. I suppose that is why I find you all so amusing." He says, looking over the human male. "So then, Soubi. Tell me, are you an artist? I would only assume so, judging by your last statement." Soubi nods his head, taking another sip of his drink.

"I am a college student, studying art."

Sebastian kept a grin, not even beginning to realize just how drunk he was. "I find you very interesting in many ways. Such a handsome young man." Sebastian says in a husky tone, very close to Soubi's ear. This strange man he barely met was turning Soubi on, and he wasn't exactly sure why.

"Might I ask your age, Sebastian?"

The raven-haired demon chuckles. "Much older than you, I can almost assure that."

Soubi grinned. "I usually don't like women older than me."

"Well then, does that apply to me, as I am a male?"

"I suppose not."

With that, the two intoxicated men began to kiss. It just happened. The blonde found the darker-haired male attractive, there was doubt about it. There was just no chance of him admitting it. Sebastian certainly had similar emotions, but even drunk, there was no way either of them would say anything. With how things were going, they wouldn't remember anything that happened after their meeting, due to the alcohol. Grell and Kio had no idea the plans would turn so suddenly.

Their kiss was heated and passionate, leaving the two fighting for dominance. Neither of them were willing to lose the battle. Soubi could not help but let out a few soft moans. Damn, this guy is skilled, it was almost inhuman. The human had to break the kiss, needing to breathe. Sebastian chuckled at the blonde, remembering he was human.

"What skill you have, Sebastian. Not everything about you seems human. Just what are you?" Sebastian grins, placing a finger over his lips. "I am simply one hell of a butler."

With that, Soubi leaned forward, capturing Sebastian's lips once more, his hands grabbing the black scarf and pulling it free. He decided he wanting to play a little, kissing down to Sebastian's jaw, then to his neck.

"My my. It appears you have some skill there as well." Sebastian purred a soft moan. Soubi grinned.

"But I doubt I am as good as you. You're one hell of a kisser."

"You flatter me." He grins. There was no way he was going to let just any human dominate him, especially with sexual activities. Even being as intoxicated as he was, he knew that much. Simply, by placing his hand on Soubi's chest, he pushed softly, giving Soubi a signal to move back. Soubi obeyed, leaning back as he felt those skilled lips begin to kiss, suck and nibble a bit against the neck of the blonde. Soubi arched his back a bit, moaning some. As his lips teased the neck, his hand began to travel down Soubi's chest, beginning to free Soubi's buttons slowly, one by one. The hand teases a nipple, before stopping everything completely.

"Sebastian why-"

"Not that anyone is watching currently, we shouldn't be doing things like this right here. If people noticed us, it would be quite the bother."

Soubi nodded in agreement, knowing that Sebastian was right. Sebastian pulled from Soubi, as Soubi sat up.

"I'm sure I've been here before, so I believe there is a room here where we can continue." He says, pointing in the direction in the way back, behind the couches. Sebastian nods. "Very well, if you could kindly lead the way." Both men get up, off balance from being drunk on a strong alcohol and head to the door to the room, Soubi leading the way. Once they got to the door, they entered and locked the door behind them, making sure no one could peep. It was like a spare room with a decent sized bed, which was weird, but it would seem normal to any drunken person.

So there stood two drunk males, the alcohol made them lust for each other. Before Soubi had anyway, he was quickly thrown and pinned onto the bed.

"I do hope you realize that I will not let some human dominate me." Soubi began to catch his bearings from the being thrown.

"So then, if you're not human, what are you?"

"I recall that I told you, I am one hell of a butler."

Soubi smirked. "Then you better be one hell of a lover if you are not allowing me to be dominant."

Sebastian laughed this time. "I'm sure I can please you." He purred seductively beginning to pull the rest of Soubi's shirt off his body. Soubi bit his lip, trying so hard not to moan out, as the other hand continued where it was, teasing the nipples. His attempts failed, which amused Sebastian. "You need not to hold back, you know." he purred.

"And you don't have to tease, come on, let's get on with it." Sebastian laughed, continuing to free the clothing of Soubi, then his own. "Very well."

Sebastian did his best to prepare Soubi quickly, but gently, so things wouldn't be too painful. After stretching out the human, he placed his arousal at Soubi's entrance and slowly pushed himself in. Soubi grit his teeth, remembering the words of his teacher: "Just grit your teeth and bare with it." After adjusting some, he motioned for Sebastian to go on, and Sebastian happily obliged, starting to thrust in going slow at first, but beginning to go faster. With each thrust became less pain and more pleasure, especially when this certain place was hit, the prostate.

"Again…" Soubi purred softly.

"Again what?" Sebastian purred in response.

"Do that again, hit that spot."

The raven grinned, doing as requested. He aimed for the prostate, hitting it repeatedly, which began to send Soubi over the top.

"Yes…There…" The blonde moaned, as the demon went harder, faster.  
"No need to keep silent." Sebastian said seductively. "Moan for me, Mr. Agatsuma." Sebastian said with a seductive ring in his voice, keeping the pace of his thrusts. Knowing that he could, Soubi continued to moan, but continued to casually grow louder in sound. When Soubi's moans got louder, Sebastian went harder, hitting into Soubi's prostate almost dead on each time.  
"Oh God…Sebastian…!" Soubi moaned out, his back arching. "I don't think I can hold back anymore…"

"No need to hold back, cum for me, Soubi." Sebastian purred into Soubi's ear, grabbing a hold of Soubi's stiff cock and pumping it a bit to drive Soubi over the edge. With that, Soubi threw his head back, calling Sebastian's name, not too loudly, as he came into Sebastian's hand. The raven placed both his hands on Soubi's hips, continuing to thrust in as Soubi tightened, Sebastian followed shortly after with his own climax. When it was all finished, Sebastian pulled out of Soubi, collapsing next to the blonde male. Soubi panted for his breath for a moment. "Well, you really are one hell of a lover…That is for sure." Sebastian chuckles. "I told you that I could satisfy you." Sebastian then stood, not completely in balance, and began to find most of his clothing, dressing himself, Soubi followed doing the same. Soubi once closed laid back onto the bed, then passing out from being exhausted, and drunk as well. Sebastian decided to follow in Soubi's lead, demons rested every now and again, if needed or as a luxury.

Meanwhile…

Grell had been searching for his demon. The party had nearly ended and a few hours passed. He had finally met up with Kio, who had been searching for his friend. They had searched all over, finally deciding to check the backroom. The door had been locked, luckily for Grell; he managed to kick the door in. The eyes of the redheaded and green -headed men widened big, seeing both human and demon male sound asleep in the bed. They were not stupid, they knew what had happened. Both Kio and Grell groaned, knowing their plans had backfired.

"Well, it appears these two will not be remembering this evening, will they?" Grell stated, watching the two sleep. Kio shook his head, agreeing with Grell.

"Strange that we had the same idea, though."

"Well, we now have something to hold against them if we ever need a favor." Grell said with a wide grin, exposing his teeth. Kio grinned, agreeing.

Tomorrow, both men would awaken with one hell of a hangover, and not much memory of the night previous.


End file.
